1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a display module for a portable terminal, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions.
The portable terminal has a slim and light configuration, which requires a size decrease of components mounted therein and removal of unnecessary spaces. Furthermore, it is required that the components of the portable terminal be arranged so as to be normally operated without influencing on another components.
A display of the portable terminal is provided with a display panel for displaying visual information, and a driving circuit board for controlling the display panel. The display panel and the board are integrally formed by a frame as one module.
The display panel may be equipped with a frame structure of a high strength for protection against inner impacts, and equipped with a damping structure for protection against external impacts. According to the recent trend of light and slim configurations of the portable terminal, the frame structure and the damping structure are required to have minimized space occupation in the portable terminal.